


Wake Up, Cara Dune (Repost!)

by Whovian_Princess



Series: The Adventures of A Mando and A Marshal [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Nightmares, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Princess/pseuds/Whovian_Princess
Summary: It had felt like she was actually there. Her chest had been stinging from the smoke in her lungs, and she had felt the heat of the flames that surrounded her. She is so relieved to have been woken up by Din.Din.~ In which Cara has a nightmare about Alderaan and is comforted by a special friend. ~
Relationships: Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: The Adventures of A Mando and A Marshal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176674
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Wake Up, Cara Dune (Repost!)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeldaRose579](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaRose579/gifts).



> Long story short: Had an account, deleted it, made a new one, wanted to post this again.
> 
> Hey folks! I just want to quickly point out that I am not the most talented writer, but I do have a passion for writing and I am so excited to be joining the CaraDin community! This work has been posted before, but it got deleted. Still, I want to thank everyone who commented on the original work because y'all made my day!
> 
> Also, this fic is now dedicated to the lovely ZeldaRose579, who has shown incredible kindness to me and inspired me to repost this.
> 
> Please enjoy (again)!

Fire. 

That's all Cara can see. All of her hometown, consumed by flames. Smoke burns her eyes and throat, blinding her and sending her into a coughing fit. Everything is burning, little by little.

Except her.

Yes, Cara is still there, left to watch everything she's ever known wither away and listen to the screams of agony coming from her friends and family, who are being burned alive all around her.

This is too much. Even for Cara.

Her large, dark eyes fill with tears, and it's not just because of the smoke. Some part of her tells her this is just a dream. That everything will be fine. But another part, the part of her she despises, the part of her that is cowardly and weak and anxious and makes her _feel_ things, tells her that this is real. That this is her tragic fate. To stand here and watch everything and everyone she loves turn to ashes.

Unfortunately, that part has much more control over her right now.

Falling to her knees, Cara lets out a high-pitched scream. The tears are flowing now, streaming down her cheeks like a waterfall, but she doesn't try to wipe them away. She stays just like that, wailing and sobbing, her usually beautiful face now a mess of snot and tears and soot. 

Then, a voice calls out to her.

"Cara! Cara!"

It couldn't be… could it?

"Cara! CARA! Cara, wake up!"

It is.

"I… I want to wake up, Din. I really, really do." Her voice is so hoarse, she can barely speak above a whisper.

"CARA!" 

Something is shaking her shoulders violently. She wants to ask it to stop, but then she realizes what (or rather, _who_ ) it is, and suddenly, it all clicks. 

She has to wake up.

"Cara." 

The voice is speaking a bit more softly now, as though it's trying to comfort her rather than warn her.

"Cara, please. Wake up. I can't help you unless you wake up."

Suddenly, the fire disappears, and the shaking stops. Cara's eyes fly open. It takes her a moment to realize she is not on Alderaan, as she had been in her nightmare, but aboard the _Razor Crest_ , spending the night on some planet called Jakku.

But why? 

Then, it all comes flooding back to her. Din Djarin had requested her help for a mission on a planet located two days' distance from Nevarro even through hyperspace. Imps were involved, so naturally Cara had agreed to assist him. As a native of Alderaan, she felt it was her duty to take on any chance to gain vengeance on those bloodthirsty, wicked, vile snakes.

Yes, that was the reason she'd agreed to go on this little adventure. It had nothing to do with the fluttering sensation she feels in her belly when hearing her beskar-clad friend's deep, gravelly voice, or the way Din, despite being a tough, faceless warrior, had simply taken an innocent child under his wing out of the kindness of his heart, or the fact that just the mere thought of being near Din never fails to bring a smile to her face.

Cara is still shaken from her nightmare. She's sweating all over, and she can feel dried tears on her face. She's had nightmares similar to that before, but never that graphic… or realistic.

It had felt like she was actually there. Her chest had been stinging from the smoke in her lungs, and she had felt the heat of the flames that surrounded her. She is so relieved to have been woken up by Din. 

_Din._

Cara looks at Din, whom she can hardly make out in the darkness. He's kneeling on the floor next to her tiny bunk, looking down at her. Although she can't see his face, she can tell he looks worried.

"D-Din?" she murmurs.

"Cara?" Din replies. He takes Cara's hand in his.

Cara blinks a few times, allowing her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Then she whispers, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah. You were screaming in your sleep." 

Cara grimaces at the thought. "I'm sorry, Din. I didn't mean to bother you. I just had a nightmare, that's all. You can go back to bed now."

"Are you sure you'll be okay? It sounds like it was a pretty bad dream."

Cara shivers as visions of fire consuming Alderaan flash across her mind. She had been all alone, left to struggle forever with the torturous pain that losing her loved ones had caused her.

"It was," she agrees.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

It is now that Cara realizes something is off. She must have been too rattled by her dream to notice, but now, hearing the softness of Din's voice, she knows what is missing.

"Are you wearing your helmet?"

Now Din realizes his mistake too, and he groans, "No. I forgot to put it on before I came here to check on you. You can't see my face, can you?"

"Not at all. It's way too dark in here."

"Good."

They stay just like that for a few moments, Din holding Cara's hand and absently stroking the back of it with his thumb. Surprisingly, Cara doesn't mind it. She likes getting to see this side of Din, calm and gentle. Also, the gentle caress of his thumb on her hand helps soothe her, reminding her that she is safe, and that she is not alone.

It was just a dream.

Cara soon finds herself dozing off, but before she slips away entirely, she says, "Din?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks for checking on me."

"You're welcome, Cara."

Cara smiles gently, then closes her eyes and allows sleep to overtake her.

She thinks she must be dreaming again when she feels Din's lips press a light kiss onto her forehead before he leaves the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget, Kudos and comments are sunshine on a cloudy day.
> 
> Have a fabulous day!
> 
> ~Whovian Princess


End file.
